Lo que provoca un orgasmo
by Ashabi
Summary: ¿Qué significa esa palabra? [•Viñeta SasuSaku semi UA•]
**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo que provoca un orgasmo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Tú, ¿leyendo?—Se burló Sarada, acercándose al árbol donde reposaba su cuasi-amigo.

El aludido la fulminó. Sin embargo, continuó en su labor.

—Comprobado. Boruto Uzumaki si puede guardar silencio—continuó ella, la verdad es que necesitaba provocar al rubio. No escucharlo hablar asustaba.

En cambio, el rubio se hallaba muy concentrado en su lectura como para prestarle realmente atención a Sarada.

—¿De qué es ese libro y en dónde lo hallaste?—preguntó Sarada, sentándose al lado de Boruto.

 **—** ¿El Icha Icha? Lo encontré en una caja de cosas viejas de papá—respondió él—.Sin embargo, la mayoría de las palabras que usan aquí no las entiendo. Por ejemplo: ¿Qué es orgasmo?

La niña al escucharlo, lo miró con la misma confusión que él. Esa palabra era totalmente desconocida para esos niños de ocho años.

—Quién sabe, pero si no le entiendes, ¿para qué lo lees?—cuestionó la Uchiha arrugando el ceño.

—Supongo que quise entenderle—contestó Boruto. Después, se encogió de hombros y cerró el libro—.Me tengo que ir a casa, hasta luego.

Entonces, el rubio se marchó mientras iban apareciendo las estrellas en el firmamento. Sarada en tanto, notó sorprendida que su madre no había gritado por toda Konoha: "A comer Sarada ¡Shanaroo!"

Sin perder más tiempo, Sarada comenzó el camino hacia su hogar, y al llegar, se retiró los zapatos y se quedó sorprendida al ver lo que le aguardaba en la entrada de su casa. Frente suyo se hallaba su padre.

—¡Papá!—gritó con emoción y se le lanzó al brazo a su progenitor.

Sasuke como pudo, la atrapó, mirándola con una ternura inusual para un Uchiha.

—Hola Sarada.

Sasuke entonces, dejó que Sarada se escondiera en su pecho durante algunos segundos para que la niña se serenera. Y al transcurrir el tiempo, se separaron padre e hija, mirándose con cariño. Sarada así, sintiéndose querida, se ahorró las lágrimas con firmeza, entablando un semblante sereno y cariñoso como los que ponía su madre. No era llorona, no señor.

—Sarada-chan, vamos a cenar todos juntos—anunció Sakura, acercándose a su esposo y a su hija—.Anda, lávate las manos.

Ella obedeció y en unos segundos se encontraba sentada y comiendo a gusto con sus padres. Sakura parloteaba sobre su trabajo en el hospital, y Sasuke la escuchaba, respondiéndole con sus típicos monosílabos para asegurarle que en verdad le prestaba atención. Sarada en tanto, se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, intentando descifrar el significado de la palabra que había intrigado tanto a Boruto como a ella: "orgasmo".

 _¿Será donde guardan órganos? Si es así, mamá podría explicarme._ P _e_ nsó la pequeña.

—¿Te pasa algo Sarada?—preguntó su madre, dejando de comer al ver a su hija con curiosidad debido a su actitud ausente durante la cena—. Casi no has comido nada.

—¿Qué es orgasmo papás?—Sarada soltó con inocencia, mirando a sus padres con intriga.

Cuando la niña terminó de hablar, los rostros de sus padres comenzaron a tornarse de color rosa al rojo, cambiando de color por cada segundo que pasaba. Sasuke intentó mantener su rostro inexpresivo, pero el nerviosismo le traicionó. Por su parte, Sakura sentía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

—¡¿Dónde escuchaste eso Sarada Uchiha?!—demandó Sakura, azotando sus manos contra la mesa en la que comían, en respuesta, la mesa tembló debido al impacto.

 **—** Pues en un libro que estaba leyendo Boruto, el Icha Icha, en ese libro venía esa palabra—explicó Sarada, observando con confusión a sus padres.

 _¿Qué tiene de malo esa palabra?_ Se cuestionó Sarada.

 **—** Maldito dobe, su mocoso es un pervertido—espetó Sasuke, arrugando su nariz.

Sakura por su parte, juró que al día siguiente iría a darle una lección a Naruto, justo en su oficina de Hokage. ¡¿Cómo permitía que su hijo leyera a esa edad ese tipo de libro?! Finalmente, suspiró Sakura y se decidió por el camino fácil.

—Pues no sé qué es un orgasmo. Nunca he visto uno—respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Aunque Sasuke sabía que la respuesta era para callar a la niña, no pudo evitar ofenderse.

 _Te voy a hacer recordar qué es, molestia_.

El rostro de Sakura se tiñó de un tono más fuerte de rojo al notar la intensa mirada de su marido fija en ella, a pesar de los años, nunca se había llegado a acostumbrar a que Sasuke le mantuviera la mirada por tanto tiempo.

Y para alivio del matrimonio, Sarada no pregunto más, sólo les miró con suspicacia y comenzó a comer en silencio. Tenía en mente ir a preguntarle a su tia Tsunade o al Séptimo. Después de todo, Naruto era el dueño del libro.

Después de algunos minutos de tensión, todo pareció volver a la normalidad y la familia Uchiha habló de que Sasuke partiría de nuevo, después de algunas semanas. Y al terminar de charlar, comer y recoger, todos se subieron a dormir, dirigíendose a sus dormitorios. Entonces, Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con su marido y ni bien intentó entrar a la habitación, Sasuke la apresó contra la puerta.

—Sasuke-kun—susurró sonrojada, observando sorprendida a su esposo.

—Te voy a recordar que es un orgasmo Sa-ku-ra—murmuró Sasuke, levantando levemente la comisura de sus labios.

Después de aquella sentencia, el matrimonio no durmió nada, por lo tanto, para nada tomó desprevenido a Sasuke que Sakura no pudiera poner ni un pie fuera de la cama.

—Y entonces, ¿te refresqué la memoria?—preguntó Sasuke, sonriendo burlón.

Sakura le devolvió la profunda mirada que él le estaba dedicando y lo fulminó, quedándose profundamente dormida a los minutos. Y al notar la acompasada respiración de su esposa, Sasuke la oteó con cariño y pasó la yema de sus dedos por una de las sonrojadas mejillas de ella.

—Molestia.

* * *

 _Aquí acaba este One-Shot, no sé si sea drabble disculpen por la ignorancia ya que tiene alrededor de 600 palabras. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió la idea con un meme de internet xD, y de inmediato decidí plasmarlo en el Office. Saludos a todos y no olviden dejar review_

 _Att :Ashabi_

 ** _Editado profundamente el: 6/12/16_**


End file.
